Tomodachi?
by Chakura
Summary: When an old friend appears from Watanuki's past and seems to have a close bond with Watachan, what will Doumeki do about the intrusion of the new guy. Future Shonenai Wx?,Hints of vol4
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tomodachi?

Author: Chakura

Pairing: Wx?

Disclaimer: Not mines

Warning: Unbeta just bear with it ne?

* * *

Watanuki cannot believe the day he's been having. He had to attend that stupid Doumeki's archery competition and that bastard took his sweet time in all of his rounds. Now he was running late in going to Yuuko's house to prepare her dinner. Kami-sama, when Yuuko get hungry she gets all these weird ideas in her head. Last time he came home late from helping Doumeki with yet another school council duties that she made him act out scenes from some called Card Captor Sakura. That was humiliating to say the least. Watanuki checked his watch to see what he is able to prepare in such a short time. He was so into the math in his head he didn't even see the person as he round the corner.

"Itaiiii." Watanuki rub the back of his head.

"Dajibou desu ka?" The figure asks as he put a hand out to help Watanuki to his feet.

Watanuki brush of his coat, "Gomen nasai, its all my fault I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Kimihiro-kun? (1)" the voice question.

Watanuki finally look up to the figure. The person helping him up was actually a guy who seem to be a bit taller than he was and almost as big as Doumeki. His black hair was in messy disarray and fell just above his eyes. His eyes are the most striking feature. It was a dark gold almost amber, an odd color that you don't seen often. There was something in the eyes, maybe warmth that Watanuki found familiar and comforting, but for the life of him he cannot recall who this person is. Though it seem that they must knew each other pretty well for him to be calling Watanuki by his first name.

"Kimihiro-kun don't ya remember me?" The guy asks.

The voice also seems familiar. It was deep baritone voice that has a musical lit to it. Watanuki wrack his brain to figure out who is this person.

"Aww Hiro-kun don't tell me you forgot all about you best friend Akira."

Then it hit him, it was his childhood friend Akira whom lived right across the street from him and went to the same junior high school (2). It was two years later, in their junior year when Akira and his family moved to America because of some family business. On the day he left Akira gave him a little pendent as a going away gift.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kira-kun I can't believe that your leaving." the young Watanuki whined._

_"Yeah me too, but my dad just got a great business position in the company's America branch and there was no way he would have turned it down."_

_"Still."_

_Akira put a hand on Watanuki's shoulder, "Look it's not the end of the world. It ain't like I'm moving to Pluto or something. Hey we could still keep in contact right?"_

_"I guess so, but what am I going to do with you around. You kept those annoying spirits at bay."_

_"See the great Akira-sama thought of a solution to that little problem of yours."_

_"What are you calling a little problem?"_

_"Hey cool it." Akira reached into his pocket and brought out a small necklace that had an amber gem embedded into a bronze ring on a nice black string. "Here this is for you. I put some of my energy into making it so it should keep the spirits at least two feet away from you."_

_"Yippee two feet, maybe with that I could at least be ahead." Watanuki said sarcastically._

_"Be grateful and accept the damn gift." Akira handed the pendent over to Watanuki._

_"Yeah sorry. Thank you for the gift." Watanuki said softly._

_"The best part about this is that your necklace has a twin, see?" With that Akira pulled out another necklace. The necklace was identical to the one that Watanuki has, but instead of an amber gem it has a dark blue one. "See now we can also be together even though there is a ocean and a couple of countries separating us." Akira smiled as he put the necklace on and then proceeded to put the other on Watanuki._

_"Ya going to be okay?"_

_"Sure I will. The question is will you be okay without me?"_

_The two boys laughed and then hugged before a loud honk caused them to break their hug._

_"Akira hiyaku! We have to get moving or we will miss or plane!" A voice yelled from inside a nearby car._

_"I guess this goodbye." Akira gave Watanuki one last hug before running towards the car._

_END FLASH BACK_

Watanuki remembers that much and the fact that soon the letters that they sent became infrequent especially when the High School exams rolled around. It is kind of sad that he doesn't remember his friend and the fact was apparent on his face, red with embarrassment.

"Kira-kun!"

A smile broke on Akira's face, "Glad that you remember me Hiro-kun I was getting worried there."

"How have you been? What are you even doing here?"

"I'm been doing good and the reason I'm here is the fact that my family moved back to Japan!" Akira grins.

"Honto ni?"

"Hai."

"What school are you going to?"

"I forgot the name but I start school tomorrow that's all I know."

Watanuki sweat drop, that was just a typical Akira trait. His laid back attitude and his lack of attention to details bother some people and quiet a few teachers but they could never do anything about it because as laid back as Akira was, he was no dummy. Akira was one of the top students back in junior high and because of that many of the teacher just let his attitude slide.

"But the biggest surprise is where I'm living." Akira continues his smile.

"And where is that?"

"Right back in my old house!"

That was a surprise. Watanuki knew the house across from his apartment building was vacant after the last family moved out a month ago, but he couldn't believe that his old friend would be living right across from him again. Talk about fate.

"Hey why don't you come over to my house and we'll catch up?"

"Well I love too but..." Watanuki took a look at his watch and curse, "Shit! I have to get going. How about I meet you tomorrow at eight? Is that good?"

"Yeah sure. Where do you have to go?" Akira never got the answer as he watch Watanuki dash down the street.

* * *

Lady luck must have been paying attention because Watanuki got lucky. He ran into that Udon stall from last time and bought dinner for Yuuko there. He also gave the child a string that the kitsune was eyeing hanging from his bag. When he got to Yuuko's place. He found her sprawled out on the floor moaning about food and something about Clow. "Kami-sama" Watanuki thought, "I hope I'm not too late."

Thankfully Yuuko was so pleased at having such a special treat for dinner that she ignore the fact that Watanuki came two hours late.

"I can't believe that I ran into my childhood friend and that he is also moving back into his old house. What luck." Watanuki muse.

"There is no such thing as luck. There is only hitsuzen." Yuuko reply as she nibble on an octopus' tentacle.

"Huh what is that suppose to mean?" Watanuki turn to Yuuko. Whenever she says something cryptic it means that something mystical and maybe horrible is going to happen.

"How's about some sake! And then maybe some beer to finish everything off"

"Hey how much do you plan to drink?"

* * *

The next day at school Watanuki was waiting on the roof for Doumeki so they could start eating. Too bad Himawari-chan couldn't join them, for she had decided to spend some quality time with her girl friends. He would have just given the lunch to Doumeki if it wasn't for the fact the only time he is able to do so is in homeroom and there are way too many people around for him to walk into Doumeki's classroom and hand him his lunch. That would start a lot of rumors that he would rather not have. So that left them discussing where they would eat and the recently it's been the school roof. Its actually pretty quiet up here since most of the students prefer the shades from the trees that is all over the back of the school rather than the cement roof. Watanuki like being up top, it's a way he could remove himself from the rest of the world and relax, plus there is less spirit activity at the roof. Watanuki check his watch again and let out a huff.

"If that bastard does not come in one more minute I'll just start lunch."

Right at that moment the roof's door swung open to reveal Doumeki.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had to show some new kid around."

"Yeah whatever. Let's start eating."

They began eating in silence.

"So who is this new kid?"

Before Doumeki had a chance to answer, the roof's door swung open again and there standing was the familiar person that Watanuki met from last night.

"Hiro-kun, I knew you would be up here." Akira ran up to great Watanuki and gave him a hug and at the same time he ate the food that was on Watanuki's chopstick.

"Hey that was mine!"

"Whatever pal, let see what else you've have in your bento." It was then that Akira notices that Watanuki wasn't alone. "Hey, your that sour-face guy who showed me around earlier."

Watanuki started to laugh when he heard what Akira had call Doumeki.

Doumeki gave a glare to the guy, "How do you know this guy?"

"K-K-Kira-kun used to live right across from me and...and went to the same junior high. We're childhood friends." Watanuki finally caught his breath from laughing so much.

Akira began eating Watanuki's lunch, "Yups me and Hiro-kun here go way back."

Doumeki did not like the guy. When he first showed up in his homeroom and introduced himself as Tanaka Akira, Doumeki had no opinion on the guy. Then when there was a pop quiz and Akira finished it in five minutes where it took him seven, Doumeki thought he was a smart guy. And when he had to show him around school and Akira made funny comments, Doumeki thought he was a cool and funny guy. Somehow when he heard that Akira and Watanuki were friends, childhood friends at that, and that not only were they comfortable at calling each other by their first enough, they gave each other nicknames too, Doumeki hates the guy. Now all those positive qualities were overshadow by how close he was to Watanuki. There was a current of emotion so strong he didn't even know what he was feeling. It was a familiar feeling, he sometimes feels a pang of it whenever Watanuki mentioned Himawari-chan or that Zashiki Warashi, but it was never this extreme. He just knows that he had to get out here or he was going to do or say something he may regret.

Slowly putting the top back on the box, Doumeki said "I want some onigiris tomorrow."

"Hey I don't take orders!"

"Hiro-kun you make him lunch and you best friend gets nothing?" Akira pouts and gave a puppy dog look that he knew Watanuki could not refuse.

"Fine, Fine, just this one time. What do you want?" Watanuki gave in.

"Hmm how about some," Akira whispers something into Watanuki's ear that cause the boy to blush, "and if you can't do that I would settle for some onigiris." Akira said the last part out loud.

Doumeki saw the entire scene as he was got up to walk to the door. He finally realized what he was feeling. The emotion that turned his insides into a knot was jealousy. He was jealous about the bond the two of them share and that he is unable to have that bond with Watanuki. There is also another emotion underlying the jealous current, something darker. There was a hint of possessiveness. No one is allow to be with Watanuki except for himself. That was probably the reason why he invited himself to every outing that Watanuki is invited too. He also took pride that he was one of Watanuki's only friends and he wants to keep it like that. No one and he means no one will get between him and his Watanuki.

Tbc

* * *

(1) I'm not sure if Kimihiro is his first name considering that in the japanese comic everybody calls him by that and not Watanuki. So just pretend that Kimihiro is his first name.

(2) Oh yeah for those who read I think book number 4 would know that Wata-chan said something about not having much friends, but I think he was going to junior at the time...well hopefully, but if not lol pretend that he was and that's were he made his other friend.

This is my longest chapter to date. Lol hope you like. I'm sure there are some errors about but I don't have time to go over them and I wanted to get this idea down before it files off, so forgive me for that. Please review Onegai shimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: Unbeta, Shounen-ai, short chapter

Pairing: Wx?

A/N: I know it has been what? almost a year since I updated and I apologize for it. I been working on Hotel Loveless even though that is not moving anywhere fast too --. I have no muse for where to take the story. I know the ending but not how to progress with it, so if any of you have any ideas for it lol let me know . So back to Tomodachi. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Thanx for all the comments it helped keep this fic alive -. Enjoy! -

* * *

Okay so maybe his plans of keeping Watanuki away from Akira was not doing very well. Especially since Akira had the uncanny ability to know where Watanuki was. When Yuuko had sent them to some abandon building in a long forgotten part of town to look for some useless item, Akira was there. At an improtu invite from Himawari-chan to go visit a cafe, Akira was there. To much of Doumeki's annoyance, Akira went where Watanuki went. Doumeki miss spending some alone time with Watanuki, even if it meant that those alone time were spent hunting spirits. What made it worse was that Akira also had some powers to repel spirits, and he seem much more apt at it then Doumeki was. "Damn" Doumeki thought to himself, he felt as he was being pushed aside. As much as Doumeki doesn't care for being in the spotlight with other people, he cares when it comes to Watanuki. Hell, he cares more then he admits to and more than he is allow to feel for someone who see him as an enemy. Doumeki only wishes that Watanuki would actually realize that he is not his enemy. That he wants to be his friend. That those moments when he answers Watanuki's question of "Why should you care?" it was all the truth even if it doesn't seem like it. Yes, Doumeki enjoys Watanuki's cooking, spoiled by it even. Doumeki could never go back to regular non-Watanuki's meals. Yes, Doumeki enjoys Watanuki's company. Watanuki's loud screeching voice was a annoying and yet welcome sound. That before Watanuki came blaring into his life, he actually did not have much of a social life. Life before Watanuki was quite dull and boring. So when the next time Watanuki ask Doumeki "Why should you care?" Doumeki will answer, "I care because..." 

"Hey! are you even listening to me!" Watanuki scream, waving his arms around.

"Hn" Doumeki look up from his bento.

"Pay attention when someone is talking to you!"

"Awwww Hiro-chan I always pay attention to you." Akira piped up from his spot next to Watanuki.

"Kira, stop picking from my bento! You have your own!"

"Mou, but I want what Hiro-chan is eating." Akira pouted.

"Why must you be so difficult!" Watanuki wailed.

"Aho"

"Who are you calling that! You were not even listening when I told you that Yuuko has a job for us today." Watanuki ranted, "God knows why she keeps wanting you to come."

"What's the job?"

"Well if you were listening you would know! She wants to meet up at the park after school and she told me to bring your sorry ass along."

"Yeah but its this sorry as that keeps you alive" Doumeki thought. He proceeded to ignore the ranting Watanuki until he heard that ever so annoying voice say, "Hiro-chan can I come along to?" This caught Doumeki attention. If there was anything he can count on was that the time they spent on the missions together were one of the few times they now have together.

"ummm, I don't know. It is not like it's anything fun"

"Please, Doumeki convince Hiro-chan that I should come along."

"Hn" Like hell, Doumeki thought as he close his bento. "I'll meet you by the gates and I want Inari sushi tomorrow."

"What! I do not take orders! Come back here you jerk!" Watanuki quickly pack up the bento.

"I'll see you later Hiro-chan" Akira shout at Watanuki's retreating figure. Once Watanuki was out of sight, Akira took out a piece of paper. A few whisper words and the paper folded itself into a bird and took off. Akira smirk slightly to himself, "hmmm, I'm finally going to meet the infamous Yuuko-san.


End file.
